


"Lets have fun, Sebby!"

by MalecWinchester



Series: TAOMW one shots! By MalecWinchester [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Raester oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Sebastian and Christian go on a trip on their anniversary of being married over 200 years, their kids are safe in the Rae household as they travel to the location.





	"Lets have fun, Sebby!"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning smut!

Sebastian and Christian both let out satisfied sighs as they left their off springs at their cousin's house and Christian jumped into Sebastian's arms.

"So where to now, handsome?" Christian asked looking at a slowly growing Sebastian and he looked at how small Christian looked when he grew full size. 

"Well how about Athens, I heard they have fantastic weather this week." Sebastian boomed out, forgetting how loud his voice was as the giant shadow and Christian took flight off from his giant grey hands then landed on Sebastian's huge shoulder. 

"Lead the way handsome, this hole is waiting." Christian said abruptly causing Sebastian's large black eyes to widen suddenly as he stopped for a moment, he regained himself when Christian giggled with joy. 

They loved their kids very much but even they needed a break so this is the reason for this vacation and so that they can have sex without their kids stopping them. Christian couldn't wait to feel Sebastian's dick in his hole again because to him it felt like forever and he thinks Sebastian feels the same but its hard to tell, he only has two expression which is quite plain and the other is anger.

They arrived in Athens, Monastiraki square at night so no one would be freaked out by the giant shadow and Christian glided down with his sharp wings almost 100 feet as Sebastian grew back down to regular size and they kissed when Sebastian was normal hight.

They strolled to their hotel holding each others hands with Christian's giddy smiles which was adorable to Sebastian, he worships Christian so much so he will prove that tonight. Christian gently stroked Sebastian's very strong back tenderly using delicate strokes from his wing which caused Sebastian to sigh gently and leaned down to kiss him.

"We're here gorgeous." Sebastian said as the walked in their amazing room with the best view of the square that Christian will paint at some point and Sebastian hugged Christian from behind in their balcony, sighing calmly.

"Finally alone with you, this is and feels nice." Sebastian said with a smile with shooked Christian but bite down his excitement, Christian's boner became visible to Sebastian then he smirked.

"Mmm so it begins?" Sebastian said seductively as he shifted his hips over Christian's ass which has grown bigger due to giving bitrh to 4 kids, Christian sighed as he moved his hips gently trying to get his wings out the way.

Sebastian decided to run his fingers through Christian's pure white wings and that caused Christian to moan in delight as Sebastian lightly kissed his wings. Christian knew Sebastian's weakness.

Christian turned around and nibbled Sebastian's long and strong neck that caused the shadow demon to gasp as he wrapped his strong arms around Christian's waist. Christian knew what Sebastian will do next so he removed his lips and leaned over the balconies banister, shaking his ass in Sebastian's face.

"Do you want it out here babe?" Sebastian asked seriously as he watched that delicious ass move with no clothes suddenly that caught his breath.

"Yes, fuck me hard right in front of everyone. Show them who I belong to, mmmm please fuck me I've missed the cock of your Sebby." Christian whimpered as his legs got weak from his own words when Sebastian removed his pants slowly showing Christian his cock which he gasped at.

"Woah, wait I need to suck that because DAMM!" Christian moaned seductively as he dropped to his knees in front of his husband, he tried to get as much as Sebastian in as mouth possible but was only able to fit 6 inches of the other 6 inches left. Sebastian was shooked at his lover as he watched Christian work his cock good.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed when his cock hit the back of Christian's mouth make them both moan then Christian pulled away to breath and Sebastian had to breath as well.

"God damm Chrissy! Fuckkk didn't know you missed it that bad." Sebastian said shakily as Christian leaned over the banister again, wetting his fingers to put them in his hole but Sebastian quickly slapped them away and kneeled down behind his confused husband. 

Sebastian licked around that pink hole gently and wet his fingers to push his index finger in slowly, Christian started to get inpatient as he moved his hips back of those rough fingers and went forward then just continued the movement to make Sebastian to get in him already. 

Sebastian rolled his red eyes at this he used his demonic strength to slam his fingers in Christian's hole causing his lover to moan loud and stopped his moving, Sebastian was satisfied by this and continued to prepare his husband then he hit the spot.

"Oooooh FUCK!! UHH. MM. YES. MORE! FU. CK!" Christian screamed as Sebastian was still hitting that spot repeatedly and Christian tried to hold his cum back so he and Sebastian can cum together but it was too late.

"Ahhhh Sebby!! IM CUMMING UHHHH MMMM YESSSS!!" Christian screamed out his release and Sebastian watched Christian's cum hit the floor and some of the banister, he was about to collapse but Sebastian caught him before he did and he was proud to make Christian cum like that.

It's been a while since he did so he licked up some of the cum on his chest and watched him twitch violently at the kitten licks, Sebastian wore a giant smirk on his face. Christian came back from reality and the first thing he saw was Sebastian's cock still standing proud, he wanted to finsh Sebastian off so he straddled his hips and sunk all of that cock in his ass, all 12 inches.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open as he opened his eyes to see is gorgeous husband riding him with determination, which looked hot on Christian so Sebastian let out a little whimper when the ride slowed down. Christian's wings shot out from his back and straightened out due to extreme pleasure and with that Sebastian shot his load into Christian's channel accidently. 

Sebastian couldn't help it or stop his cum from impregnating his husband and neither could Christian because he when limp over Sebastian's raised legs supporting him. Sebastian's cum finally stopped then pulled out slowly and watched a wave load of cum come out from deep in Christian's hole, that caught Sebastian's breath because he has never seen so much cum come out of him before.

Christian finally regained his strength to flop next to Sebastian with his blonde hair fall onto Sebastian's hairy chest that Sebastian decided to grow for some reason Christian never asked.

"Omg.... thats was AMAZING!! Damm your cum, MMM fucking filled me with your babies. Yessss." Christian said as he picked up some of Sebastian's cum and ate it right in front of him seductively, Sebastian let out a small body twitch at the action and hugged Christian close. 

"Your mind is too fucked to be talking, lets get some sleep now." Sebastian said tiredly and Christian accepted defeat this once. Sebastian carried Christian to the bed and Christian swung one leg over Sebastian's waist then rested his head on Sebastian's neck sleeping soundly. Sebastian laughed tiredly as he drifted off too.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? Comment below!


End file.
